In many industries, filtering systems are used to filter particulate matter, such as dust, from air or processed gasses. For example, industrial processes may generate particulate matter that needs to be removed from air in the factory. These filtering systems typically include at least one filter element which contains filter media that is useful for entrapping the dust and other particulate matter.
The dust and particulate matter removed from the air or gas is typically collected in some sort of container, such that it can be easily disposed of. Typical collection systems may include drums or barrels, in which the dust and particulate matter is directed to, generally by gravity from the dust collection system. After a period of operation, the collector container starts to fill in volume with the collected dust or particulate matter. After a period of time, it becomes necessary to empty (or replace) the collection container.